pop_culturefandomcom-20200223-history
February 17
February 17 is the 48th day of the year in the Gregorian calendar . Following are still 317 days (318 days in a leap year ) until the end of the year. Content * 1 Events * 2 Birth * 3 Deceased * 4 Celebration / memorial * 5 Weather Extremes ** 5.1 Netherlands ** 5.2 Belgium Events [ edit ] * General ** 364 - Emperor Jovian dies after a reign of eight months. He was found dead in his tent (possibly poisoning ) on the way to Constantinople . ** 1600 - Giordano Bruno is burned by the Roman Inquisition after a process of seven years. ** 1753 - February 17, in Sweden , followed by March 1 if the country switches from the Julian calendar to the Gregorian calendar . ** 1934 - King Albert I of Belgium comes during an ascent of a rock Marche-les-Dames in the Province of Namur ( Belgium ). ** 1938 - Juan Soldado in Tijuana sentenced to death. Later, many consider this as unwarranted, and he grows into a kind of saint. ** 1979 - Beginning of the Sino-Vietnamese War . ** 1993 - On the night of 16 to 17 sinks off the coast of Haiti the overloaded ferry Neptune with refugees: 800 deaths and an unknown number missing. * Art ** 1791 - First performance of the 93th symphony of Haydn , the first of his 12-piece London Symphonies series . ** 1859 - Premiere of the opera Un ballo in maschera by Giuseppe Verdi in Rome . ** 1904 - Premiere of the opera Madama Butterfly by Giacomo Puccini at the Teatro alla Scala in Milan . ** 1959 - A gig in London's Covent Garden makes the Australian soprano Joan Sutherland instantly famous. * Politics ** 1946 - A number of prominent Dutch directs the Humanist Association on. ** 1978 - The Danish lawyer - millionaire - politician Mogens Glistrup shall be sentenced to a fine for tax evasion . ** 1983 - Comprehensive revision of the Dutch constitution . ** 1986 - Signature in Luxembourg of the Single European Act . ** 2008 - Kosovo formally declares independence from Serbia . * Sport ** 1901 - Creation of the Norwegian football club Ranheim Fotball . ** 1924 - Johnny Weissmuller improves in Miami his own world record in the 100m freestyle to 57.4. The old record (58.6) stood since July 9th 1922 in the name of the American swimmer and later film star (Tarzan ). ** 1952 - Kees Broekman wins first Dutch medal at Winter Olympics . ** 1963 - In Graft act Ard Schenk and Kees Verkerk first against each other in the arena. ** 2007 - Former President Nedim Imac football club Türkiyemspor murdered in Amsterdam. ** 2013 - The Dutch skater Sven Kramer , for the sixth time world champion skating round . He improves this the record of Oscar Mathisen and Clas Thunberg . Countrywoman Ireen Wüst takes her fourth world title . * Science and Technology ** 1867 - The first ship sails through the Suez Canal . ** 2000 - The operating system Windows 2000 from Microsoft appears. ** 2003 - London takes an electronic toll system in use that car traffic by fifteen percent will reduce. Born [ edit ] Banjo Paterson Born Feb. 17. 1864 Frits Barend Born Feb. 17. 1947 Paris Hilton Born Feb. 17. 1981 * 1444 - Rudolf Agricola , Dutch humanist (deceased in 1485 ) * 1550 - Philip of Hohenlohe-Neuenstein , Dutch army captain (deceased in 1606 ) * 1776 - Jean-Marc Mousson , Swiss politician (deceased in 1861 ) * 1781 - René Laennec , French physician (deceased in 1826 ) * 1798 - Auguste Comte , French philosopher and sociologist (deceased in 1857 ) * 1820 - Henri Vieuxtemps , Belgian violinist and composer (deceased in 1881 ) * 1827 - Maria Francesca Rossetti , English writer (deceased in 1876 ) * 1837 - Samuel Wood , Dutch politician (deceased in 1930 ) * 1847 - Otto Blehr , Norwegian politician (deceased in 1923 ) * 1857 - Pedro Paterno , Filipino revolutionary, writer and politician (deceased in 1911 ) * 1863 - Fyodor Sologub , Russian writer (deceased in 1927 ) * 1864 - Banjo Paterson , Australian poet (deceased in 1941 ) * 1882 - Joris van den Bergh , Dutch journalist (deceased in 1953 ) * 1885 - Romano Guardini , German priest, theologian and philosopher (deceased in 1968 ) * 1886 - Lamme Benenga , Dutch swimmer (deceased in 1963 ) * 1889 - Johanna Pieneman , Dutch painter (deceased in 1986 ) * 1890 - Ronald Fisher , British statistician, geneticist and evolutionary biologist (deceased in 1962 ) * 1891 - Ricardo Paras jr. , Filipino politician and judge (deceased in 1984 ) * 1897 - Johan Map , Dutch actor (deceased in 1976 ) * 1903 - John Halle , Dutch footballer (deceased in 1986 ) * 1905 - French Piët , Dutch cartoonist (deceased in 1997 ) * 1906 - Mary Brian , American actress (deceased in 2002 ) * 1908 - Jacques van Egmond , Dutch cyclist (deceased in 1969 ) * 1909 - Jef Rens , Belgian cyclist (deceased in 1986 ) * 1912 - Andre Norton , American writer (deceased in 2005 ) * 1914 - Arthur Kennedy , American actor (deceased in 1990 ) * 1914 - René Vietto , French cyclist (deceased in 1988 ) * 1918 - Paul Huber , Swiss composer (deceased in 2001 ) * 1919 - JMS Careless , Canadian historian (deceased in 2009 ) * 1923 - Buddy DeFranco , American jazz clarinetist (deceased in 2014 ) * 1925 - Jack Gilbert , American poet (deceased in 2012 ) * 1925 - Hal Holbrook , American actor * 1927 - Juan Almeida Bosque , Cuban revolutionary and politician (deceased in 2009 ) * 1929 - Chaim Potok , American writer (deceased in 2002 ) * 1929 - Patricia Routledge , British actress * 1930 - Ruth Rendell , British detective writer * 1931 - Andre Loor , Surinamese historian * 1934 - Anner Bylsma , Dutch cellist * 1934 - Barry Humphries , Australian actor * 1935 - Christina Pickles , American actress * 1940 - Martin Meinander , Finnish entomologist * 1941 - Gene Pitney , American singer (deceased in 2006 ) * 1942 - Leny Jansen-van der Facade , Dutch politician and mayor * 1945 - Brenda Fricker , Irish actress * 1945 - Charles Hille , Dutch journalist, television producer, writer and lyricist * 1945 - Ulla Pia , Danish singer * 1945 - Willie Swildens-Rozendaal , Dutch politician * 1946 - Else-Marie van den Eerenbeemt , Dutch psychologist * 1947 - Frits Barend , Dutch journalist and television presenter * 1947 - Ben Cramer , Dutch singer * 1948 - Etienne de Groot , Belgian courts * 1949 - Peter Piot , Belgian doctor and international authority in the field of fight against AIDS * 1951 - Chris de Bont , Dutch historical geographer * 1951 - Barzan Ibrahim al-Tikriti , Saddam Hussein's half-brother (deceased in 2007 ) * 1952 - Javier Urruticoechea , Spanish footballer (deceased in 2001 ) * 1953 - Pertti Karppinen , Finnish rower * 1953 - Annie Schreijer-Pierik , Dutch politician * 1954 - Brian Houston Australian / New Zealand minister * 1954 - Ton van Klooster , Dutch swimmer and swimming coach * 1954 - Herman Lamers , Dutch sculptor, installation artist, photographer and illustrator * 1954 - Rene Russo , American actress * 1955 - Marcelo Trobbiani , Argentinian footballer * 1955 - Hans Visser , Dutch guitarist and composer * 1955 - Mo Yan , Chinese writer * 1956 - Richard Karn , American actor * 1957 - Loreena McKennitt , Canadian singer, pianist, accordionist and harpist * 1959 - Marie-Paule Geldhof , Belgian athlete * 1961 - Jurga Ivanauskaitė , Lithuanian writer (deceased in 2007 ) * 1961 - Andrey Korotayev , Russian anthropologist, historian and sociologist * 1962 - Hennie Meijer , Dutch footballer and football coach * 1962 - Lou Diamond Phillips , American actor * 1963 - Florence Hartmann , French journalist and publicist * 1963 - Michael "Air" Jordan , American basketball player * 1963 - Larry the Cable Guy , American (voice) actor, comedian, and singer * 1964 - Raúl Avilés , Ecuadorian footballer * 1965 - Michael Bay , American film director and producer * 1966 - Robert Reid , Scottish rally navigator * 1966 - Yves Vande Berg , Belgian dammer * 1967 - Roberto Sighel , Italian skater * 1970 - Catherine De Bolle , Belgian Commissioner-General of Police * 1970 - Dominic Purcell , Australian actor * 1970 - Erwin Pottelberge , Flemish comic author * 1971 - Hermann Achmüller , Italian athlete * 1971 - Ludovic Auger , French cyclist * 1971 - Carlos Gamarra , Paraguayan footballer * 1971 - Denise Richards , American actress * 1971 - Vasil Spasov , Bulgarian chess * 1972 - Billie Joe Armstrong , American singer and guitarist ( Green Day ) * 1972 - Taylor Hawkins , American drummer * 1972 - Cezary Kucharski , Polish footballer * 1972 - Nani Roma , Spanish car and motorcycle racer * 1973 - Amy Van Dyken , American swimmer and Olympic champion * 1974 - Jerry O'Connell , American actor * 1976 - Kelly Carlson , American model and actress * 1976 - Nathalie Delcroix , Belgian singer * 1976 - Keeley Hawes , British actress * 1976 - Almira Skripchenko , French chess player * 1977 - Erin Cardillo , American actress * 1977 - Wong Choong Hann , Malaysian badminton * 1977 - Johan Heuser , Dutch singer * 1979 - Cara Black , Zimbabwe tennis * 1979 - Bear McCreary , American film composer * 1980 - Nour Edinne Gezzar , French athlete * 1980 - Jason Ritter , American actor * 1980 - Robin Zijlstra , Dutch actor and singer * 1981 - Bernhard Eisel , Austrian cyclist * 1981 - Lupe Fiasco , American rapper * 1981 - Joseph Gordon-Levitt , American actor * 1981 - Paris Hilton , American society-star, model, singer and actress * 1982 - Timothée Atouba , Cameroonian footballer * 1982 - Eunice Jepkorir , Kenyan athlete * 1982 - Jill de Jong , Dutch model * 1982 - Adriano Leite Ribeiro , Brazilian footballer * 1983 - Ander Mirambell , Spanish skeleton racer * 1984 - Alvaro Barba , Spanish racing driver * 1984 - Timothy Gudsell , New Zealand cyclist * 1984 - Anne Stake , Dutch Paralympic sport star * 1985 - Anders Jacobsen , Norwegian ski jumper * 1986 - Sanna Luedi , Swiss freestyleskiester * 1986 - Ohad Levita , Israeli footballer * 1988 - Natascha Kampusch , the Austrian crime victim * 1989 - Rebecca Adlington , British swimmer * 1989 - Miguel Molina , Spanish racing driver * 1989 - Chord Overstreet , American actor * 1991 - Ed Sheeran , British singer / songwriter * 1991 - Bonnie Wright , British actress * 1992 - Meaghan Jette Martin , American actress and singer * 1993 - Martin Cao , Chinese racing driver * 1993 - Elhaida Dani , Albanian singer * 1993 - Nicola Leali , Italian football goalkeeper * 1993 - Devin Logan , American freestyleskiester * 1993 - Marc Márquez , Spanish motorcycle racer * 1993 - Jannes Vansteenkiste , Belgian footballer * 1994 - Emanuele Zonzini , San Marino and racing driver * 1996 - Sasha Pieterse , South African actress and singer * 2003 - Federica Falzon , Maltese singer Deceased [ edit ] Albert I deceased Feb 17. 1934 Thelonius Monk deceased Feb 17. 1982 * 364 - Jovian (± 32), Roman emperor * 440 - Mesrop Mashtots , Armenian theologian and creator of the Armenian alphabet * 1600 - Giordano Bruno (51), Italian philosopher * 1673 - Molière (51), French dramatist and playwright * 1680 - Jan Swammerdam (43), Dutch naturalist * 1796 - James Macpherson (59), Scottish poet * 1803 - Cardinal de Rohan (68), Cardinal-Archbishop of Strasbourg * 1847 - William Collins (58), English painter * 1851 - Jean-Baptiste Minne-Barth (54), Belgian lawyer and mayor of Ghent * 1856 - Heinrich Heine (58), German writer * 1872 - José Burgos (35), Filipino priest and martyr * 1872 - Jacinto Zamora (36) Filipino priest and martyr * 1874 - Adolphe Quetelet (77), Belgian astronomer * 1884 - Heinrich Berghaus (86), German geographer and cartographer * 1909 - Geronimo (79), Apache -krijger and shaman * 1927 - Francis Lane (52), U.S. athlete * 1933 - Henri Viotta (84), Dutch conductor * 1934 - Albert I (58), Belgian king * 1942 - Louis Ernst Visser (70), Dutch lawyer and president of the Supreme Court * 1945 - Maximino Ávila Camacho (53), Mexican politician and military * 1948 - Jacques Highveld (63), Dutch athlete * 1949 - Ellery Clark (74), American athlete * 1972 - Pieter Wijdenes (99), Dutch mathematician * 1981 - Alberto Zozaya (72), Argentine footballer * 1982 - Thelonious Monk (64), American jazz pianist * 1986 - Jiddu Krishnamurti (90), Indian spiritual teacher * 1986 - Paul Stewart (77), American actor * 1990 - Erik Rhodes (84), American actor * 1998 - Ernst Junger (102), German writer * 2001 - Richard Wurmbrand (91), Romanian minister * 2004 - José López Portillo (83), Mexican President * 2005 - Omar Sívori (69), Argentine-Italian footballer * 2006 - Ray Barretto (76), American drummer * 2006 - Jan Janbroers (78), Dutch basketball coach * 2007 - Mike Awesome (42), American professional wrestler * 2007 - Nedim Imac (40/41), Turkish-Dutch entrepreneur and sports director * 2007 - Jurga Ivanauskaitė (45), Lithuanian writer * 2007 - Mary Kaye (83), American singer and musician * 2007 - Jakov Lind (80), Jewish-Austrian-British writer, painter, film director and actor * 2007 - Maurice Papon (96), French police officer, politician and war criminal * 2008 - Sigi Wolf (72), Surinam and theologian Surinamist * 2009 - Eric Blau (87), American musical writer * 2009 - Conchita Cintron (86), Peruvian bull fighter * 2009 - Edhi Handoko (48), Indonesian chess grandmaster * 2009 - Victor Kiernan (95), British historian * 2009 - Gazanfer Özcan (78) Turkish actor * 2009 - Shabnam Romani (80), Pakistani poet * 2010 - Kathryn Grayson (88), American actress * 2010 - Ines Paulke (51), German rock artist * 2011 - Harm Agter Esch (67), Dutch comedian (Harm ust Riessen) * 2011 - George Clarke (89), British footballer * 2011 - James McLure (59), American playwright * 2011 - Bill Monroe (90), American television presenter * 2011 - Egbert van Paridon (90), Dutch actor and director * 2012 - Paul-Emile Van Royen (73), Belgian actor * 2013 - Richard Briers (79), British actor * 2013 - André Gingras (46), Canadian-Dutch dancer and choreographer * 2013 - Mindy McCready (37), American country singer * 2014 - Bob Casale (61), American guitarist * 2015 - June Fairchild (68), American actress * 2015 - Antonio Lanfranchi (68), Italian archbishop * 2015 - Cathy Ubels (86), Dutch politician Celebration / commemoration [ edit ] * Kosovo - Independence Day ( 2008 ) * In the Roman Empire celebrates the Quirinalia honor of Quirinus . * Roman Catholic calendar: ** 7 Holy Founders of the Servite Order : including Saint Alexis Falconieri († 1310 ) and Ricovero Uguccione († 1282 ) - Free Remembrance ** Holy Ever Mode († 1178 ) ** Holy Silvin († 717 ) ** St. Fintan of Clonenagh († 603 ) Extremes edit edit Record counts 1 * 1956 - Lowest mean daily temperature is -11.7 ° C * 1950 - Highest mean daily temperature 9.2 ° C * 1956 - Lowest minimum temperature -18 ° C * 1961 - Highest maximum temperature 16.4 ° C * 1928 - Highest hourly average wind speed of 17.5 m / s * 1994 - Longest sunshine duration 8.9 hours * 1964 - Longest rainfall duration 10.3 hours * 1951 - Top etmaalsom of rainfall 11.8 mm * 1994 - Lowest mean daily relative humidity 58% Belgium [ edit ] Record counts 2 * 1855 - Lowest mean daily temperature is -12.7 ° C * 1961 - Highest mean daily temperature is 11.6 ° C * 1855 - Lowest minimum temperature -16 ° C * 1961 - Highest maximum temperature 17.8 ° C * 1926 - Top etmaalsom precipitation 23.3mm Category:Date Category:February